


Their Second Kiss

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Classic Sesame Street Short Stories [9]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: After their first kiss was interrupted by their friends, Maria and Luis retreat to somewhere more private to celebrate their newly-confessed love with some more kissing. (Formerly in my short stories collection fic).





	Their Second Kiss

The second the door to her apartment closed behind them, Maria found herself with her back pressed against the wall, Luis' hands on her hips, and his mouth on hers. She took hold of his sleeve with one hand, and put an arm around his waist with the other, as though she could pull him even closer. She sighed into the kiss, unaware of anything except Luis as one of his hands moved to caress her face.

Maria couldn't believe it had only been a few minutes since they had shared their first kiss. How had they gone sixteen years without this? Luis pulled away slowly, and only then did Maria become aware of the need for oxygen. She opened her eyes and looked into his face. They were both breathing heavily.

Luis stepped away from the wall, bringing her with him as he did so, clearly unwilling to let go of her for even a moment. He hugged her close as she rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and enjoying the warmth of his embrace. Looking up at him, Maria could see the love in his eyes, certain that her eyes shared the same sparkle.

" _María_." She heard Luis whisper, almost reverently.

She had never realized before how much she loved the way he said her name. Now she never wanted him to stop saying it. His expression was so tender, so loving, it made her knees feel weak. She held tightly to him, as though afraid that he would disappear if she let go.

"María." He said again. "I love you."

Maria felt warm, she welcomed the rush of happiness that moved through her.

" _Oh Luis_." she said. "I love you too."

With those words, she leaned forward and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters K and C and by the number 2
> 
> This fic takes place during episode 2404 "Maria and Luis fall in love."
> 
> The idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. I love that episode so much.
> 
> Second kiss?: I'm not counting the fact that they probably went back to kissing after he pulled down the shade as a different kiss. Just as part of the first one.
> 
> The way he says her name: I've noticed that he's the only one who pronounces Maria's name with the accented "i" and the rolled "r" "María" rather than "Maria," and that he's done that from the beginning, since long before they fell in love.


End file.
